


Imagine Me and You (I Do)

by thekrakenhasbeenunleashed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Clexa of course, F/F, F/M, Imagine Me and You - Freeform, Romance, Starts off as Flarke, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekrakenhasbeenunleashed/pseuds/thekrakenhasbeenunleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off of Imagine Me & You.<br/>Starts off as Finn/Clarke, will eventually become Clexa, I promise. </p><p>On the day of her wedding, Clarke Griffin meets Lexa Birch, a stoic yet entirely intriguing florist that was hired for the wedding. From there the two form an unlikely friendship. As the friendship grows, lines begin to blur and Clarke begins to doubt everything she thought she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so be kind guys... It's been a while since I've written anything and the first time I've ever written anything for this fandom. Hope you guys like it.

      A mess of blonde waves poked out from under the covers as the first rays of early morning sunlight streamed in through the window. Clarke released a small groan of frustration at having her peaceful slumber disturbed at such an ungodly hour. Anybody that knew Clarke knew that mornings were most assuredly not her thing. She released a puff of air, blowing a few errant strands of hair from her face and slowly sat up, the covers pooling around her waist. She sat slumped over for a few moments, her mind still stuck in a post slumber haze and a deep scowl set firmly in place. She really hated mornings. Once the fog in her brain had cleared, though, the scowl disappeared and was replaced with a smile. Today was her wedding day. In just a matter of a few hours, she would be standing in front of her friends and family, exchanging vows with the person she would be spending the rest of her life with. She sighed contentedly and swung her legs over the side of the bed, hissing slightly as her bare feet made contact with the cold floor. She quickly made her way over to her sock drawer and pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks, wiggling her toes and smiling.

      She could hear the faint sound of voices and the clatter of pans coming from the kitchen as she made her way down the stairs. Judging from the number of voices she heard it was clear that she was the last occupant of the house to wake up. The smell of cooking bacon pervaded her senses and she quickened her steps, smiling brightly as she entered.

      “Well, how nice of you to finally join us, Princess!” teased her best friend and roommate, Octavia. Clarke grinned and wordlessly flipped the brunette off. Octavia clutched at her heart dramatically, spatula still in hand as she feigned a wounded expression. “Ouch, C, that stings.” she snarked, unable to hide her devilish grin. “Now is that any way to treat your Maid of Honor? Especially when I went to the trouble of making you breakfast.” She clucked her tongue and turned her attention back to the stove. “I suppose I'll just have to eat it all myself, then.” Clarke's eyes widened as she rushed over to where Octavia stood, snaking her arms around the other girl's waist and hugging her from behind.

      “I take it back. You know I love you, O.” she whined, putting on her best puppy dog pout and sneaking a piece of bacon off of the plate. Octavia released a giggle and batted her hand away playfully.

      “Fine, but only because you're getting married today. Can't have you passing out at the altar because the Maid of Honor didn't feed you properly. Now shoo! Let me finish cooking.” she said as she swatted at Clarke's retreating behind with the spatula. Clarke laughed as she made her way over to the table, plopping down beside of Octavia's older brother Bellamy, who had watched the two girls' antics with a smile.

      “Hey, Bell.” Clarke greeted him with a warm smile and a hug. She had grown up with the Blake siblings and they were more like her brother and sister than her friends. After her father had passed away and her mother had taken on extra shifts at the hospital to escape dealing with her grief, she had basically become like a third child to the Blake family. She honestly had no idea where she would be now if it weren't for them.  
“Hey, Princess.” Bellamy replied, wrapping his arms around her with a tight squeeze. Clarke felt her heart fill with happiness. In the absence of her father, the eldest Blake sibling had agreed to walk her down the aisle. She honestly couldn't think of anybody more suited for the job. She felt a small pang of sadness at the thought of her father. Clarke would have loved for him to be there to walk her down the aisle. She thinks of how proud he would be of her and releases a sad sigh. Even though Bellamy could never take the place of her father, he was certainly the next best thing. “So, are you ready to get married today?” he asked with a grin.

     The blonde grinned back and took a slightly nervous breath. “As ready as I'll ever be. I just hope we can both make it down the aisle without tripping.” Bellamy looked slightly offended as he poked her side playfully.

     “Speak for yourself, Griffin. I'm not the one that tripped down the steps at graduation.” Clarke flushed as she recalled her moment of humiliation and heard Octavia erupt into a fit of laughter. She glared daggers in the direction of the other girl.

     “Oh, come on C! That was fuckin' funny! Admit it.” Octavia wheezed out between giggles. The blonde couldn't help but crack a small smile at the brunette. Her laughter was quite contagious. As humiliating as the whole ordeal had been she could look back on it and laugh. It was a well known fact that Clarke Griffin would never be known for being graceful. She could admit to that.

     “Well, it sure as hell wasn't funny at the time.” Clarke grumbled, trying but failing to frown as Octavia burst into a renewed fit of giggles. “Never again will I wear heels that high as long as I live. I can barely walk in flats.” This time, Bellamy joined in on Octavia's laughter. Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. She hoped that things would stay the same between all of them after she was married. It was certainly going to take some adjusting moving out of the house she shared with the Blake siblings. After they had all graduated high school and enrolled in college, they had all agreed to share the rent on a small house just outside of campus. It had worked out well since they had practically grown up in the same house anyways. In a way, Clarke would be sad to move out of the house she had known for four years, but she was also excited to see what the next chapter of her life would bring.

     Clarke helped Octavia set the table and the three of them ate breakfast in relative silence, too interested in stuffing their faces to engage in any real conversation. The silence afforded Clarke time to think, and she could feel her nervousness starting to build as everything began to feel more real to her.

     ' I'm getting married today. Holy shit!' she thought to herself as she absentmindedly chewed on a bite of toast. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she silently contemplated what exactly that meant for her and what her life was going to be like after the “I Do's.”

     They finished the rest of the meal and cleaned the kitchen up. “Okay, showtime!” Octavia said, punctuating her sentence with a clap of her hands. “We gotta get Cinderella here ready for the ball.” She grabbed Clarke by the elbow and led her up the stairs, gently pushing her into the bathroom. “Take your shower and meet me downstairs when you're done,” The blonde did as she was instructed, moving towards the shower. “and don't take too long. We can't have you showing up late to your own wedding.” Octavia threw over her shoulder.

     With that thought planted firmly in her head, Clarke quickened her pace and before long, she was bounding down the steps and pulling Octavia out the front door with a wave goodbye to Bellamy. She looked back at the eldest Blake. “See you at the church! I'll be the one in white.” she called back with a grin before disappearing into the passenger seat of Octavia's car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sets up for the wedding and becomes a last minute addition to the guest list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter introduces Commander Heart Eyes. Feedback is always welcome and very much appreciated. Come visit me on Tumblr. It's the same as my username: thekrakenhasbeenunleashed. Stop by and say hey and obsessively fangirl over actresses with me.

Lexa's brow furrowed in concentration as she took careful inventory of the flowers that were currently being loaded into the van, pausing occasionally to bark a command at someone or berate the workers loading the van when one of them mishandled one of her creations. The florist took great pride in her work and she was not about to have it arrive at the wedding in less than perfect condition because some clumsy oaf didn't know how to do his job properly. She released a puff of air, running a hand through her unruly curls. She glanced behind her as she heard footsteps approaching, nodding a greeting to her friend and employee, Raven Reyes.

 

“You're late.” Lexa scolded. She sighed in resignation as the other woman shrugged nonchalantly. The sassy mechanical engineering student was notorious for her tardiness and both of them knew that Lexa wasn't likely to do anything about it. The two of them shared an unusual and unlikely friendship. Raven had barged into the floral shop one day practically demanding a job and things had gradually progressed from there. Looking back, Lexa acknowledged that she'd never really had a choice in being Raven's friend. Despite being loud, opinionated, and at times, thoroughly irritating, the woman just had a way of rooting her way into someone's life. Whether they wanted her there or not.

 

“How's it going, boss?” Raven asked, squinting against the sun as she observed the last of the pieces being loaded into the back of the company transport van.

 

“We at least got everything loaded into the van without any damage, which is a surprise considering the two idiots that I hired can't seem to grasp the concept of the word fragile.” Lexa grumbled as she shot a withering glare in the direction of said idiots before she turned her attention to a slightly amused Raven. “Now, if we can just get everything to the wedding in one piece and set up in time, I will be happy.”

 

Trigeda Floral Creations had a reputation for being the best flower shop in town, mostly due in part to Lexa's penchant for perfection. She practically lived at the flower shop. Her sister Anya often complained about her excessive work ethic and her total lack of any kind of social life. Lexa would always shrug it off, insisting that she had gone this long without one and she had no plans of changing now. A social life entailed getting close to people. Getting close to people meant developing feelings, and feelings were something that Lexa was just not ready to deal with. No, she was perfectly content to throw herself into her work. Flowers were simple. People were complicated.

 

Raven playfully bumped her shoulder as she walked towards the passenger side of the van. “You coming?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Or are we waiting until their first anniversary to deliver their flowers?”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at the other woman's sarcasm as she climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. “Remind me again why I don't fire you?” she deadpanned. Sometimes, it still amazed her that she was actually able to tolerate Raven's decidedly abrasive demeanor, let alone maintain a good working relationship with the sarcastic brunette.

 

“Uh, because I'm totally awesome, obviously. I'm the best employee you have.” Raven shot back. “Besides, you'd miss me too much. Admit it.”

 

“I will do no such thing.” the florist retorted “That big ass head of yours barely fits in the van as it is, we don't need to inflate it anymore than it already is.”

 

“Hey, I'm confident not cocky. There's a difference.” Raven replied in a tone that said that not even she believed her own claim.

 

“Whatever you say.” Lexa said as she shot the other woman a skeptical glance. The rest of the ride to the church was spent in comfortable silence. That was one of the best things about Raven. She didn't feel the need to fill the silence with pointless conversation. That was one of the biggest reasons that the shop owner chose her over all of the other employees to ride along on deliveries. Well, that, and her almost uncanny ability to fix everything. There was something that could be said for employing an engineer.

 

Lexa slowly rolled the van up to the massive oak double doors of the church and put the vehicle in park. She stepped out on to the smooth pavement of the parking lot and took in her surroundings. There was practically an army of people flitting about, each of them with a determined look on their face as they set about completing the preparations. The florist took a deep breath and turned to Raven.

 

“I need you to start unloading while I track down the wedding coordinator so they can tell us where they want everything placed.” Lexa said as her eyes searched the crowd.

 

“You got it, boss.” Raven replied with a mock salute, which earned her an irritated glare. She chuckled mischievously and opened the back of the van to begin her work. Lexa shook her head and set out to find the wedding coordinator. She had spoken with the coordinator, who said her name was Harper, over the phone multiple times over the months preceding the wedding as they ironed out all the details of what the bride had envisioned for the wedding. She had only met Harper the previous week when the coordinator had stopped by the shop to finalize a few last minute details.

 

It wasn't long before she spotted Harper walking at the head of a group of six or seven people. She increased the speed of her strides as she quickly closed the distance between herself and the group. Wasting no time with pointless pleasantries, she jumped straight to the point. “Hello, I was needing to know where the floral arrangements needed to be placed.”

 

Harper greeted her with a small, stiff smile which Lexa recognized as professional but entirely fake. She had displayed a similar smile on her own face many times before in her career. “Yes of course.” the coordinator replied curtly. “Right this way.” Lexa dutifully followed the woman back towards the church.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After several hours of hard work and the near constant bickering back and forth between Lexa and Raven, the church was finally ready. She stood back and silently admired their work. There was nothing more satisfying for Lexa than the moment when everything came together and formed a beautiful scene. The breathtaking hues of the flowers brightened the aisles and the delicate scent of the beautiful blossoms wafted throughout the chapel, setting the perfect mood for the big event. The florist walked out the door feeling a strong sense of accomplishment. As she walked towards the van she came across a group of people in formal wear. Assuming they were a portion of the wedding party, she stepped forward and introduced herself.

 

“Hello, I'm Lexa Birch. I did the flowers for the wedding.” she said, extending her hand to a man slightly taller than herself with dark, floppy hair and a boyish smile.

“Finn Collins, groom.” he introduced himself with a wide grin, gripping her hand in a firm handshake. “You're staying for the wedding, I hope?” he asked genuinely.

 

Lexa paused, thrown off momentarily by his question before recovering. She hadn't planned on staying. She never had with any of the previous weddings she had been hired for. She felt that it would be rude to refuse the offer right to the man's face so she reluctantly agreed, nodding her ahead with an almost pained smile. “Sure. Why not?” She had to work very hard to keep a polite smile on her face. _Shit._

 

Lexa was pulled from her inner thoughts as a small voice interrupted the somewhat awkward silence that had fallen. “Finn, what happens when an unstoppable force meets and immovable object?” Lexa traced the voice back to its owner, an adorable little freckled girl with wide, curious eyes. 

 

Finn seemed to ponder the question for a bit before looking back at the child. “You know, I really have no idea.” he said with a gentle smile.

 

As if by reflex, Lexa blurted out the answer. “It's not possible.” She shifted awkwardly as everybody in the group turned towards her, waiting for her to elaborate. She continued in a matter of fact tone. “It never happens. If there is a thing that can't be stopped, it is not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa. They both can't exist.” She shot the girl a small smile. 

 

A lady standing beside of the little girl chose that moment to speak up. “There. There's your answer.” she said as she looked down at the little girl. “Now, let's get Finn to the church so we can let him get married.” Grabbing the little girl's hand she led the way to the church, the rest of the group following suit. Lexa smiled and waved as the girl looked back over her shoulder. The florist chuckled as she overheard the girl asking if she could sit with Lexa. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lexa shifted in her seat next to Raven uncomfortably. She had always found weddings to be terribly boring. She watched with disinterest as the wedding party marched up to the altar and took their places. A hush fell over the crowd as the first few familiar chords of Mendelssohn's Wedding March rang out through the chapel and everyone stood to their feet and turned to watch the bride make her entrance. As the doors swung open wide, Lexa felt the breath leave her lungs as she beheld the single most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. The florist watched with rapt attention as the blonde haired beauty made her way down the aisle.

 

Lexa felt her heart stop when, for just a few breathtaking moments, the blonde met her gaze and the brunette became lost in the brightest pair of crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. The feeling deep inside her chest was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and quite frankly, it was a little alarming. Just as quickly as the moment had happened, though, it was over when the bride broke her gaze away and completed her walk to the altar. Lexa frowned as an uneasy feeling took residence in the pit of her stomach. Something inside of her could not stand the thought of watching the rest of the ceremony. She didn't let herself think about why that was. She discreetly slipped away, breathing in a deep breath of fresh air as she walked outside. Once she was alone with her thoughts, she ran the past few minutes over and over in her head, wondering what exactly had just happened. _What the fuck?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I like for my readers to be actively involved with the storyline. So.... I kind of already have the story mapped out with the Clexa storyline, but I also want some background couples in there as well. My question for you guys is this... What pairings do you guys wanna see? Linctavia? Octaven? Braven?Throw some couples out to me! I'm leaving it up to you guys so let me know! You can comment here or leave it on my Tumblr. I actively keep check on both. Thanks for your support and your input!


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke stood at one of the tables that were neatly lined up at the front of the reception canopy, her face scrunched up slightly in a mixture of concern and concentration as she peered into the punch bowl. _Shit..._ She grabbed the ladle resting on the side of the glass bowl and gently pushed pieces of citrus and berry around, hoping that she would spot her prize. A small irritated growl slipped from her lips as she continued her fruitless fishing. The blonde jumped slightly as she heard someone gently clear their throat behind her. Desparate to keep her massive blunder to herself, she twisted around, making sure to keep her body directly in the path of the punchbowl. Clarke's eyes widened as they locked with a sparkling pair of emerald eyes. She recognized the beautiful girl from a few hours before. Their eyes had met as she was making her way down the aisle. Clarke had felt the exact same fluttering feeling in her stomach then as she was feeling now. She stood there for a moment, strangely lost for words until she heard the other woman clear her throat yet again. 

 

"We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Lexa." the brunette said as she extended her hand towards Clarke. "I did the flowers for your wedding."

 

"Oh right." Clarke said with a smile as she gently gripped Lexa's hand in a small shake, momentarily forgetting her predicament. "Everything was so beautiful. Thank you." The brunette rewarded her words with a smile that had left Clarke momentarily dazed. 

 

"I'm just going to..." the brunette trailed off, gesturing towards the punch behind Clarke as she sidestepped to get around the blonde. A moment of panic struck the newlywed as she realized the other woman's intention of getting herself a drink. She shifted until she was once again standing inbetween the beautiful woman and the punch bowl. She shifted awkwardly as the brunette shot her a look that was somewhere between amused and affronted. 

 

"I don't think you want to do that." the blonde said sheepishly. Clarke watched as the other woman's gaze flickered over to the punch and back to her, bemusement written all over her face. 

 

"Is there something wrong?" the woman asked with a barely contained smirk. "If there is, I'm here to help." 

 

Clarke let out a resigned sigh. She was getting nowhere fast on her own... she needed some help. Besides, something about Lexa seemed so genuine that Clarke couldn't help but trust her. She glanced over her shoulder at the punch in question, then turned her attention back to her rescuer. The blonde surveyed the area surrounding them, making sure nobody was in earshot before she began to explain the situation. "I dropped my ring in the punch." Clarke muttered, looking anywhere but into the brunette's eyes. When she finally brought her gaze up to meet the other woman's, she could see a smile forming on the girl's face. She could feel a blush creeping up her own face. The blonde watched the other woman as she seemed to be sizing up the situation. 

 

"You've tried the ladle?" she asked, still studying the punch bowl. Clarke nodded. "And dumping it out won't work." she said, seemingly more to herself than anyone else. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed a little. "Well, I suppose there's only one thing left to do. Cover me."

 

Clarke felt completely lost. "What?" 

 

"Use your dress to hide me... I'm going in." The brunette playfully grabbed Clarke around her waist, illiciting a giggle from the blonde, and switched their positions, immediately plunging her hand down into the dark red liquid. 

 

Clarke watched dutifully, ready to run interference if anyone approached them. As fate would have it, it wasn't long until interference became neccessary. Fate, much to the bride's annoyance, took the form of Cage Wallace. There were very few people in the world that Clarke simply could not tolerate, and Cage was one of them. He strutted over to where the two women stood and looked down at Clarke, his face dripping with condescension. "A white dress is and interesting choice." he said as he raked his eyes down the blonde's figure. "If I know my boy Finn, the only thing virgin at this wedding is the olive oil." 

 

"Always so clever, Cage" the blonde responded, the expression on her face and the tone of her voice belying her words. Clarke thought she might vomit right there in front of the entire reception party if she were forced to continue to talk to the skeezeball in front of her for any longer. A wave of relief washed over her, though, as she felt Lexa shift behind her and pull her flush against the brunette's front as she discreetly slipped a wet ring back onto her finger. She tried to ignore the way her skin tingled in the places where Lexa's skin made contact with her own. The brunette took a few setps forward and moved to stand by her side, clearly put off by the man in front of them. 

 

"Well, hello there. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting this lovely creature. I'm Cage Wallace, but you may call me anything you like. Who might you be?" Cage asked extending his hand and sizing Lexa up in the same manner a wolf would its prey. Clarke couldn't stop the feelings of jealousy and protectiveness that overwhelmed her as she watched the slimeball look at the florist like a piece of meat. 

 

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Lexa replied stiffly, not even bothering to hide her disgust as she took the proffered hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Lexa Birch." Both girls had to try very hard to hide their amusement as Cage's expression turned sour as he withdrew his now wet and sticky hand and wiped it on his jacket. He excused himself, no doubt in search of somewhere to wash the mystery substance off. 

 

Clarke laughed and turned back to Lexa. "I can't thank you enough for everything." the blonde said with an appreciative look on her face. "I owe you."

 

Lexa shook her head and smiled. "It was my pleasure. Now, I think that someone may be looking for you." she said with a small smile, gesturing towards the dance floor. Clarke focused her attention to the direction where Lexa was pointing and saw Finn's smiling face. 

 

"Oh, right." the blonde said, embarassed that she had basically ignored her new husband since they had arrived to the reception. She looked back to the florist with a small sigh. "Well, it was wonderful to meet you, Lexa. I hope to see you again sometime very soon." Lexa smiled brightly at her, and Clarke felt her heart skip a beat. The brunette was truly the most beautiful person she had ever met. Especially when she smiled. 

 

"I hope so as well, Clarke. It truly was a pleasure." The two women parted ways, each of them glancing back over their shoulders and smiling as their eyes met once more. 

 

***

 

As the evening wore on and the alcohol flowed freely, there was barely a sober soul to be found anywhere. The last time Lexa had spotted Raven, she was chatting up the maid of honor. The florist had no doubt that she would be leaving without her employee later that night. Raven was many things, and womanizer was at the very top of the list. Feeling quite out of place, she sat by herself towards the back of the tent, silently observing the party. She smiled as she spotted a familiar head of golden curls. She couldn't lie to herself... She was completely enamored with Clarke. The brunette released a sad sigh.  _Way to go Lexa. You go years without feeling anything and then you go and develop a crush. On a straight girl. On a_ _**married** _ _ straight girl, no less. Dumbass...  _ She shook her head in an attempt to shake the uncontrollable thoughts in her head. There was no way in hell she was going down that road. She couldn't help but seek Clarke out again, though. She frowned as she saw the predicament that the blonde found herself in. Somehow, she had gotten stuck dancing with that skeezebag from earlier.  _ Cage, wasn't it? What a stupid name. No wonder he's such a huge asshole.  _ The blonde looked absolutely miserable. Without thinking about what she was doing, Lexa swiftly got up from the table and made her way over to where she had seen them dancing. She took a deep breath and tapped Cage firmly on the shoulder, receiving an irritated glare from him in return. 

 

"May I cut in?" she asked politely, though the expression she was pinning him with left no room for no. He looked as if he was going to refuse for a moment, but he ultimately (and wisely) gave her a curt nod before sulkily stomping away. Lexa watched him go and turned back to Clarke with a small but cheeky smile. The florist bowed slightly before holding out her hand to the blonde. "May I have this dance, my lady?" she said in her most proper tone. She couldn't help but smile when the blonde giggled. Lexa was convinced that it was the most adorable sound she had ever heard.

 

Clarke took her hand and they began to dance slowly. Lexa nervously let her hands fall to the blonde's waist, and it wasn't long before the blonde followed suit and wrapped her arms around the brunette's necked, pulling them closer together.

 

"Youre making a habit out of saving me, ma'am." Clarke hummed next to her ear. Lexa felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt warm breath ghost against her skin. 

 

"Well, I wouldn't have to save you if you didn't have a habit of getting into trouble." the brunette replied with a small chuckle.

 

"Fair enough." Clarke replied, a smile evident in her voice. They continued to dance as Lexa found herself getting lost in the feel of the other woman in her arms. 

 

Much too soon for either woman's liking, the song was over and they once again said their goodbyes. After a short search, Lexa found Raven. Like the florist had suspected, her friend had found someone (that someone being the maid of honor) to go home with that night. Knowing that Raven would need a vehicle to get home that night she decided to walk home. She could use the fresh air, and her apartment wasn't far anyway. As she was ready to walk out of the exit, she gazed over the crowd, once again locking gazes with two now familiar pools of crystal. She smiled and nodded, then walked out into the cool night air. She took a deep breath and thought about everything that had happened.  _ I think I'm in trouble. Way to go, idiot... _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God , guys.... I am sorry it took me so long to update. Started a new job and adulting sort of got in the way. Anyways... I'm going to try to update periodically from here on out. Hopefully every Sunday if everything goes to plan. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I love to hear from you guys, so feel free to drop me a review, or say hi on Tumblr. thekrakenhasbeenunleashed.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself in a strange situation. Fortunately she has Clarke to come to the rescue.

Clarke fidgeted nervously as she stood outside of a large shop window, staring at the big block letters on the glass that read **TRIGEDA FLORAL CREATIONS.** She had no idea what had possessed her to even search the shop out in the first place, yet, there she stood. It was as if some mysterious force was pulling her there. Shrugging it off, the blonde took a deep breath as she steeled her nerves and moved towards the door. The gentle jingle of a bell rang through the shop as Clarke opened the door and walked in. The sweet fragrance of fresh blossoms hung heavy in the air, bringing a small smile to her face. A familiar voice carried through the shop, drawing Clarke's attention to the opposite side of the room where she spotted Lexa. The brunette appeared dangerously close to homicide as she dealt with a particularly interesting patron. Clarke stood silently off to the side of the shop, watching and listening with rapt attention to the scene that was unfolding before her. 

 

***

Lexa hated dealing with people. It was befuddling to most people that the florist had chosen the career path that she had, given her total lack of diplomacy and finesse. The brunette was painfully reminded of how much she truly hated human interaction when she was approached by a woman probably not much older than Lexa herself ,who had spent the past 20 minutes wandering aimlessly in amongst the rows of flowers, muttering things to herself here and there. After being approached by the shop owner asking if there was something in particular that she was looking for, the customer had wordlessly waved Lexa off, only to approach her minutes later and proceed to launch into a neverending reveal all conversation about her relationship that had apparently been slowly falling apart for the past year.

 

The florist sighed deeply as the distressed woman broke down into sobs. In an attempt to calm the woman down, Lexa awkwardly reached her hand out and patted the woman on her shoulder. A grunt of surprise slipped from her mouth as the woman all but collapsed on top of her, throwing both arms around the surprised brunette. Lexa stumbled slightly from the unexpected weight before regaining her balance. Unsure of how to deal with her current situation, she slowly and awkwardly brought her arms up and squeezed the woman gingerly, adding in a small pat. She was in hell. A small giggle drew her attention to the other side of the shop. The florist was shocked to see a certain blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that she had met the previous week. Lexa gave Clarke a small smile and tried to convey to her best ability that she needed rescued. She prayed to whatever deity that would listen that the blonde would pick up on her signals

 

***

Clarke watched on with great amusement as Lexa tried to deal with the very distraught woman. She had given herself away when she had let a small laugh escape, so she decided to take mercy on a clearly uncomfortable Lexa and rescue her from her odd predicament. The blonde walked towards the scene, clearing her throat when she drew close to the other two women.

 

"Excuse me." she said clearly and loudly enough to draw the attention of the sobbing woman. A look of relief passed over the florist's face as the patron drew back to look at Clarke, releasing the brunette from her death grip. Lexa wasted no time in putting a fair amount of distance between her and her previous captor. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I find myself in need of an arrangement and I have no idea what kind of flowers I want in it. Could you help me?" the blonde asked, giving Lexa the sweetest and most innocent smile she could muster. She focused her attention to the customer, giving her an apologetic smile. "You must think I'm awfully rude just barging in like this."

 

The woman wiped the tears from her cheeks, smearing her makeup in the process. She smiled a sad smile back at the blonde. "Oh no... It's fine." she said, her voice still shaky from her tears. "I should get going anyways." Without another word, the woman quickly made a hasty exit, leaving a rather dumbfounded Lexa and Clarke in her wake. The pair exchanged a look before bursting into a fit of laughter. Lexa lowered her gaze to the floor and shook her head.

 

"All of that and she didn't even buy any fucking flowers." she said, still trying to recover from the strange encounter. The florist looked back up at Clarke with a smirk. "Well, it seems as though you're the one who rescued me this time."

 

The blonde chuckled, deciding to play along with Lexa's banter. "I guess that means we're even then." Her last statement was accompanied by a wink. _Wait... what was that Clarke? Are you flirting?_ The brunette, however, didn't miss a beat. It was obvious that Clarke would not win this playful exchange. 

 

"If I recall correctly, I rescued you twice. I believe you still owe me one." the brunette quipped. Once again, Clarke chuckled. There was a small moment of silence before Lexa spoke up again. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but, what are you doing here?" the brunette asked with a raise of her eyebrow. 

 

A moment of panic struck Clarke as she thought about the question. What was she doing here? The answer to that was something that the blonde wasn't even sure she knew herself. She wracked her brain to come up with a logical excuse for her to be at the flower shop. 

 

"I just wanted to stop by and say thank you for everything you did for the wedding." Clarke quickly supplied. It wasn't a lie... she really did feel like she owed the florist so much appreciation. Except... it was more than that. Simply put, she just liked being around Lexa. It was a feeling that she couldn't quite put into words. She secretly hoped that by spending a little more time around the brunette that she could get to know Lexa a little better. 

 

Suddenly overwhelmed with more of the same unknown emotion, she couldn't control the episode of word vomit that came puring out of her mouth. "Come to dinner." 

 

Lexa glanced at her with a strange look on her face. "Pardon me?"

 

There was no use in trying to back out now. The words were already out of her mouth. Clarke took a deep breath. "Come to dinner. At my house... well, our house. With me... and Finn." The blonde looked at Lexa tentatively, waiting for her answer. She expected the florist to decline. She was pleasantly surprised instead.

 

"Okay." the brunette said with a smile. 

 

"Okay?" Clarke repeated, just to make sure she heard correctly. The other woman nodded and the blonde's face lit up with excitement. "Great! How's this Friday?" 

 

"Friday is good for me." Lexa said with a small smile. 

 

"Excellent! So I will see you this Friday, then. Say, around, 6:30?" Once again, she was met with a nod of agreement. "Okay then..." With the conversation clearly at its end, she decided that she had made things sufficiently weird enough. She waved a good bye to Lexa before turning to walk to the exit. She heard a chuckle come from behind her.

 

"Hey, Clarke?" Lexa called after her, amusement laced in her voice. The blonde turned to face the shop owner once more.

 

"Yes?" she asked curiously, wondering what had the other woman so entertained. 

 

"How do I find your house?" Lexa's eyes shined with mirth and Clarke immediately felt like the biggest idiot ever. She brought her palm up, connecting with her forehead with a muted smack. 

 

"Right... I guess that might be a bit of useful information, huh?" she said, her face flushed with embarassment. Recovering from her moment of idiocy she held her hand out to the florist. "Give me your phone." The shop owner quickly acquiesced, reaching into her back pocket to retrieve the device in question. Clarke made quick work of typing her number into Lexa's phone, even taking the time to snap a selfie to attach to her contact profile. She slipped the phone back into the florist's hand, their fingers grazing ever so slightly. Clarke couldn't help but let her hand linger there for a few seconds longer than what could be deemed appropriate. Realizing her actions, she withdrew her hand quickly. Giving the florist another timid wave, she made her retreat, throwing another goodbye over her shoulder as she walked out of the door. 

 

***

 

Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke walk out of the door, waving as the blonde disappeared down the street. She sighed a little as the events of the past thirty minutes hit her like a ton of bricks.  _What the hell did you just agree to, Lexa?_ The florist mentally kicked herself for agreeing to come to dinner with Clarke and Finn.  _Brilliant, you idiot. Just brilliant._ She released another sigh, this one significantly more frustrated than the last. She reached back and pulled her phone out her back pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she found the newest addition. A goofy smile lit up her face as she took in the adorable blonde in the contact photo under the name  **Clarke Griffin** .  _ Lexa Birch... you are so fucked.  _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, my little lovelies. I promise to make up for it next time. Thanks for all the love on the story so far. Your comments and kudos make me very very happy. As always, I welcome any comments on things you would like to see in the story. Let me know what you guys are thinking on here or on my tumblr page. thekrakenhasbeenunleashed.tumblr.com


End file.
